1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus with improved display quality and method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (“FPD”) may be used as a display apparatus. The FPD may be a relatively large, thin and/or lightweight display device. Examples of the FPD include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and such a display apparatus may include a light emitting diode (“LED”) as a light source. Such a display apparatus may be driven based on an inversion method.